The present invention relates to a device for applying pressure to acupressure points on the human body and more particularly a hand-held pressure-applying device for stimulation of reflex points using reflexology. Reflexology is a term that refers to the stimulation of the feet, hands or ears in order to affect other parts of the body via specific points that are called micro-systems. Microsystems are described as a map of the entire body. Reflexology treatments can help to relieve stress, muscular tension, improve blood flow and circulation and encourage the unblocking of energy/nerve pathways.
Various devices have been developed for applying acupressure to the human body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,520 to Bruckner et al. shows a pressure-applying device for relieving distress that includes a pressure applicator having a plate member and a pressure-applying body attached to and protruding from one of a pair of opposite surface of the plate member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,503 to Berger, et al. shows an acupressure device adapted for use as an anti-nausea prophylactic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,495 to Issacson shows an acupressure device that comprises a stimulator attached to a flexible cinching strap or hand.
What is needed is a simple hand-held reflexology device that can be used as an effective tool in treatments while relieving the stress caused by manual hand manipulation.